


Sunshine

by shieroell029



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - The Force Awakens, Star Wars - The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gods, Historical, Human, Idiots in Love, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, hades and persephone theme, hellhounds but they are adorable fluffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieroell029/pseuds/shieroell029
Summary: Rey is a doctor who found a strange man on the side of the road.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this fic and comments and kudos are very much welcome.

"Mister, mister, are you ok?", Rey shook the handsome young man on the side of the road that seems to have been been sun poisoned and collapsed, she has been trying to wake him up for some time but without success, so she pulled him under a tree (with difficulty) to try to cool him down. She also tied his black hair to cool off his neck. He seems to be a traveler as he wore some strange clothing that looks a bit fancy for this town and it's no wonder that he would get ill, he was fully covered in such dark clothing while at that time of the day. 

Luckily, a villager with his wagon came passing by and helped Rey to bring the young man in her home, which was also the only clinic in that village. The young man was huge, there was no way she could have carried him back on her own. 

When Rey had him settled in an available bedding. She first took off his top to help him cool off, it took her a bit of time to do it as he was quite big. Luckily he was wearing another cloth underneath, at least he will still be wearing something else, it's not that it bothers Rey to see a man’s torso, she is a doctor for goodness sake, however, thinking about it made her blush. She then wiped him down with a cold cloth, then she applied some cooling medicine to his exposed skin. Hopefully, he would wake soon. 

The young man finally woke when the sun has set, slowly, he took in his surroundings, there was a young woman with her hair tied in three buns checking on people who seemed to be ill, when she glanced at him, she gave her a big smile. 

She approached him and took the cool cloth on his forehead and dipped it in a bucket beside him, after wringing it dry, she placed it back to his forehead. "You're finally awake mister, you got lucky that I was on my way home when I saw you, you were quite ill". 

"I…thank you, miss?", the young man purposely hang those words so the girl can fill-in the gaps. 

"I’m Rey, I'm this village's doctor", then she gave him another big smile. 

"I'm Kylo", the young man introduced himself out of courtesy. "I should really head back, I'll be a lot better if I go home,'' he continued. He looked around a bit and found his top hanging on the side of the bed and grabbed it, he slowly sat up on the bed and tried to stand but he was unable to steady himself and almost fell if it weren't for Rey's helping hand. 

Rey suggested to wait for a few more minutes but Kylo stood again and headed to the door on wobbly feet. He was quite stubborn and Rey got a bit annoyed so she quickly grab her medicine bag and followed him, ready to help when needed, she was curious too on where he was gonna go on foot. 

However, Rey suddenly panicked when she caught up to Kylo as he sat on the edge of the well just behind her house. When she grabbed his arm to stop him, it was too late. He had already jumped and she was dragged along. 

* * *

When Rey came to, she was in a luxurious four post bed with black satin sheets and Kylo was sitting on a chair beside her. 

"You shouldn't have done that" was his first words to her. 

"Where am I?", Rey asked while looking around the room. The room itself is brightly lit with a fireplace, marbled walls and floors, and a bookcase at the corner. It's quite simple but also elegant, in a way. She moved to sit at the edge of the bed to face him. 

"You're in the Underworld", Kylo nonchalantly answered. Rey gawked at him for a second and she took another look at the room, it didn't look like underworld to her, well, it's not like she knows what the underworld actually looked like. 

She skeptically raised one of her eyebrows and looked at Kylo, "And you are?" 

"Kylo"

"No, I mean what are you?", Rey rephrased her question so he can better answer it. 

"Ah! I'm the god of the underworld", he answered again casually as if its the normal thing for him. Then he took a cup from the bedside table and started drinking its contents, whatever it was it looked like it was warm. 

Rey, on the other hand, tilted her head in wonder. "So, are you an idiot?"

Kylo spluttered his drink from her question, then Rey continued to clarify, "I mean you had been sun poisoned and collapsed at the side of the road when I found you. What kind of a god gets sick from the sun and a god of the underworld at that, isn't that kind of your thing?". 

Kylo gently put down his cup back in the bedside table. "How rude. As you can see around you, this place is a lot cooler than what you may believe, I haven't been on the surface for so long that my body didn't adjust very well from the heat."

Rey was still tilting her head as if analyzing the man in front of her. “For how long have you not been in the surface?”. 

Kylo tapped on his cheek to think of his answer, “Give or take a thousand years or so, does that really matter?'' 

Rey nodded and ignored his question, then she looked around her and realized that she doesn't have her bag with her so she opted to ask Kylo about it, which he answered by pulling the bag from beside the table. Rey took it and took out a small tin container that she popped open, then she dabbed a little of the ointment onto her hand and started to reach out to Kylo’s face, but he grabbed her hands to stop her. 

“What are you doing?”, Kylo asked looking at her hand. 

“You don't look like you've recovered enough, this is just some cooling medicine for your skin.” Rey looked determined to apply the medicine and that she would not let him argue, so Kylo lets go of her and let her do what she wants. She gave him a smile before applying the medicine on his neck and forehead. Her gentle hand felt nice on his skin. When she was finished, he unknowingly leaned towards the girl to try to follow her hand but caught himself right away. The girl was oblivious as she was focused on closing her container, then she put it on the bedside table. 

"If your skin is still red, apply that every 2 hrs at least”, she tapped the container, then continued, “Now if you don't mind, could you tell me how to get back home?” 

Kylo was stunned, it seems like she was just there like a doctor to her patient. Her reaction when he said he is the god of the underworld was not what he expected, he might have expected her to scream or run, but never in his immortal life would he ever think this girl would call him an idiot and now she's asking how to go home, as if it did not register to her that she is in literal hell. Kylo suddenly burst into laughter. 

Rey raised a brow at Kylo, confused why he was laughing, “What's so funny?” 

Kylo stopped laughing and gave Rey a smile, “You're not what I expected, honestly''. He snickered then gestured to follow him. 

Rey promptly followed him then tapped his arm, “Can I still go back here? I still need to check your progress”. 

Kylo was surprised again at her question. “You are something else Rey, I'm a demon, yet you treat me like one of your patients”. 

“You are my patient”, Rey replied with a shrug. 

“Is that all I am to you?”, Kylo whispered that Rey barely heard it. So she asked what he said, but he just shook his head and lead Rey to the fire place, with a wave of his hand, the fire was put out and the fireplace expanded twice its size that it would fit her. 

Kylo took Rey’s hand to help her into the fire place and assured her that it will not be hot. “When you go back to the surface you will be back on the top of the well”, then he turned and took something from a box, a ring, and handed it to the girl. “If you want to go back here, wear that ring and go back down the well, you will go straight here in my room.”

As she stood in the fireplace, she reminded Kylo "Every 2 hours". Kylo just smiled and nodded at her and with another wave of his hand she disappeared and the fire place was back to how it was. 

Rey was back on the surface with a smile on her lips as she went back to her house to treat her other patients. 

Kylo went back to his chair and was about to pick up his drink again when he sees the tin that Rey left behind, he took it in his hand and looked at it fondly, a smile plastered on his face, laughing again at what had just occurred. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is based on a Manga I'm currently reading "Colette wa Shinu Koto ni Shita", its about a human doctor who attends to Hades when he got sick because he became allergic to the sun.
> 
> I also have a version of this in another fandom, I just wanted to try if I can rewrite it.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey visited Kylo almost everyday, but when she deemed him healthy enough, her visits became only once a week, only because Kylo would try to find a way for her to come back. 

_ "This fruits are in season, can you bring some here?" _

_ "I’d like to try this food, can you cook it for me?" _

_ “I want to read this book, can you get me a copy?” _

The thing is, all of those mundane errands, he can do it himself or order one of demons in the underworld to do it for him, but Kylo wanted Rey’s attention and he wanted to see her. 

It's not just him though, several demons that she had encountered was always happy to see her, she helps them sometimes with some minor chores, hear their woes, or even check on their health like a good doctor. Humans and demons' anatomy can be very different but Rey does her best to understand them. 

Kylo had told her several times that those demons don't really get sick, but as a rebuttal, she reminds him of certain sun poisoned demon, well he is a god, but if that very god can become sick, so as his demons. Rey’s reasoning made the god smile. 

One day, when Rey was ready to go home, Kylo asked her an odd question, "What if I don't let you go home?"

Rey only smiled at him and playfully smacked his shoulder and said, "Now, don't be selfish, I have other patients waiting for me, you know.''

He caught her hand and lightly squeezed it, "I'm a god Rey, the god of the underworld even, and I am selfish, all gods are selfish. You seem to be happy here anyway, why not just stay here with us, with me."

Rey blushed, but she took it as a playful joke from Kylo so she just smiled at him and shook her head, "I made a vow Kylo, to help those is need and do my best as a doctor."

Kylo saw it in her brown eyes that Rey was serious even though she was showing him a playful smile, she was happy here because she was helping, if he forced her to stay, there is no doubt in his mind that her spark, her light will fade. So he sighed and lets her go home, but before she left, he gave her a peck on her cheek. 

When Rey got back to the surface, she was blushing profusely, that her patients thought that she was unwell. 

* * *

Two weeks, it has been two weeks since Rey's visit and his kiss, Kylo has probably done it and finally drove her away, like everyone else in his life. The demons was visibly sad that the young miss has not come back, and Kylo was in one of his bad moods, the one where he throws a random tantrums in the underworld, even his decisions on where a soul should go is skewed. 

One demon, took every courage he had to ask Kylo to go to the surface and find out what happened to the young miss, they are worried that she might be in danger. 

Kylo waited until sun down to go to surface, when he got there, a different young woman was attending Rey's patients. 

"You're that sun poisoned stranger from before, are you here to thank and woo our young doctor? I'm Amilyn, Rey’s mentor.” 

Kylo blushed, "I'm not…, where is she?" 

Amilyn looked at Rey’s visitor from head to toe and formed a mischievous smile on her face. “You're a bit late young man, Rey went to the next town in the south, she is to be married there. 

Kylo was visibly angry, his hands were clenched in a tight fist, she has never mentioned a lover to him or to the other demons.

Amilyn saw the change in his demeanor and laughed, “I’m kidding, she's there to help out her pregnant friend to give birth. I'm here as her temporary replacement. But you know, if you are really here to woo her, you may be a bit late, it seems that she has fallen for someone.”

Kylo quickly thanked Amilyn and rushed to the door to go to the next town. 

One of Rey’s patients, an old man, saw and heard all that just happened and clicked his tongue, “You shouldn't tease that young man Amilyn, he seemed dangerous.”

Amilyn crossed her arms to her chest, “Oh come on, little Rey is too dedicated to her work to take a step to make herself happy.” Then she looked at the door and gently smiled, “And he looked like he too has fallen.”

* * *

Kylo took a shortcut in the underworld to go to the next town. When he arrived, the first thing he saw was Rey, she was about to get water from the well, however, his arrival startled her that she screamed and threw a bucket on his head, Kylo lost his balance and fell back into the well, but instead of going back to the underworld, there was a resounding splash from the water below. 

When Rey realized that that was Kylo she quickly looked in the well to find him soaking wet. 

"That hurt woman", he shouted. 

“Kylo”, Rey’s voice was panicked, “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.”

Kylo floated back up and sat at the edge of the well, Rey expected him to be angry at her, so she closed her eyes tight to prepare for the incoming scolding, but what she did not expect him to do was to hug her in a tight embrace, which she returned in kind when she realized what was happening. 

“We were worried, I was worried.”

“Sorry, I was busy”

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until a cold wind blew and Kylo sneezed and sniffed, and Rey laughed. “Really Kylo, seriously, what kind of a god gets a cold.”

Rey untangled herself from his embrace and picked up the bucket to get water, her clothes were a bit wet from hugging Kylo, but she didn’t mind. Kylo wordlessly took the bucket from her hand and did the task himself, Rey protested that it was her chore to do and tried to take the bucket back from him, but he had taller and had longer limbs than her so she was unable to reach it. Kylo ignored her protests and continued on with the task. When it was obvious that Kylo will not budge, she sighed and lead him to her friend’s house where she was currently staying. 

When they arrived, they were greeted by a very pregnant lady who was mildly surprised by the tall young man who was soaking wet with her dear friend. 

“What happened?”, the pregnant lady asked. 

Rey scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, “I’m sorry Rose, there was a bit of an accident”, she then turned to Kylo and introduced her friend, “Kylo, this is Rose and over there in the kitchen is her husband Finn, can you give him the water? I’ll get you some towel” 

Kylo stayed a bit longer with Rey before going back to the underworld, however, before he left, he reminded her to visit, the demons were worried about her.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey apparently didn't know that she can use any well to go back to the underworld, this is why she wasn't able to visit like before, apart from preparing for Rose’s delivery day, but since Kylo had explained this to her, she was now able to go back. 

When Rey came back to the underworld, all of her demon friends were so happy for her return that some of them were in tears. She doesn’t seem to find it odd that demons can cry, but Kylo did, it had surprised him a bit, he had know these demons for most of their lives, yet this was the first time he ever saw them being emotional like this. 

However, it was not a surprise that Kylo’s hellhounds got overly excited seeing Rey again that she almost got dog piled and covered in slobber, but because of his quick reflexes, he pulled her into his arms and lifted her as high as he can, then ordered the hellhounds to stop. When it was clear that the hellhounds will not overwhelm her, he slowly let her down, then she was free to give the creatures some pats. 

Rey had always thought that the hellhounds were just adorable giant fluffy dogs. At first glance, they looked scary, but you can tell that they are being spoiled by Kylo, the way their ears perk up and wag their tails when he is around, it had always made her smile seeing it. Somehow, she never had any problems interacting with them, even though some of them have multiiple heads, horns, flaming tails, or canines larger than her hand, they act like any ordinary dogs, always wanting pats, belly rubs, and treats, which Rey was willing to give them. 

* * *

Rey had to stay with Finn and Rose for another week after she had given birth to make sure she and her baby are doing fine. When she was ready to return, she didn't expect Kylo to be waiting for her to escort her home, which Rey protested against as he could get sun poisoned again. Kylo had assured her that he'll be fine as he is wearing his hood, besides, she's with him, she's his doctor after all, she smiled brightly and relented to his whims. 

The travel back to her home went smoothly, half way through, a villager spotted the young doctor and her companion and offered them a ride in the back of his cart, which they gladly accepted. As they rode the cart, they talked about anything they can think of, well Rey talked while Kylo smiled and listened to her. He was enamoured with her and the way she talks about her work, fixing broken things was her calling right from the beginning. Isn’t this some kind of an irony that he is the god of the underworld and this woman who heals was fascinating to him. 

* * *

Rey’s visits to the underworld had become more frequent, that she was sure that she knows every nook and cranny of the place, except, she didn't, the underworld was endless and she was lost. She took a wrong turn somewhere when doing some minor chores and now she can't find her way back to Kylo's place. When she tried to find her way back, she found a garden, a very beautiful garden, it was quite peaceful, so she sat on the floor, staying still as to not get lost any further, she hoped that Kylo notices she was gone or one of his demons passes by. 

As Rey sat there, she noticed how the grass didn’t feel right, like its not actually grass, there's also wasn't any scent of flowers despite the field being filled with it, then there was a disturbing silence that somehow rang in her ears. 

Some time passed by, she doesnt know how long, maybe minutes, maybe hours but Rey's breathing became shallow, she curled onto herself and closed her eyes tightly, she tried not to think about it, she had faith that Kylo would find her. He won't abandon her like they did, she knows it. She remembers herself in rags, her stomach was empty and the feeling of helplessness was creeping back to her. No, Amilyn was there, she reached out her hand to her and took her in, she had Finn and Rose, her best friends in the whole world, she had Kylo and the demons, that's what she needs to think about and nothing else. But she can't help but think about other things too, things she had thought she had forgotten, like the faces of her parents who hurt her repeatedly then left her on the streets to fend for herself. 

Her thoughts were in such a disarray that she couldn't hear nor feel Kylo's worried call to her. Kylo shook Rey's frame trying to wake her consciousness, she shouldn't be here, how did she even end up in this part of the Asphodel fields, this was the part of the field where the souls confronts their fears as a part of the cleansing of their souls. She cannot stay here any longer, else, her mortal mind will break. Kylo quickly gathered Rey in his arms, he can feel her frame shaking from fear, he could hear her sobs and please, "come back" she says repeatedly. He nuzzled her temple and whispered in a soft voice, "I'm here sweetheart, I won't leave you".

Rey woke with a start, her body jerking awake as she was finally free from her nightmare, tears staining her cheeks, and she was out of breath as if she was running for miles. 

One of Kylo’s hellhounds, Cerberus, was at the foot of the bed standing guard for her, when she woke, so did they. The huge hound approached Rey and the center head nuzzled his nose against her neck, the left and right heads licked her tears away, as if they were comforting her. After a couple of minutes, the fireplace erupted with flames and Kylo stepped out of it, Cerberus went to greet him. 

“I was hoping I would be back before you woke up” he said as he gave Cerberus' each head a pat, then he sat on a chair beside the bed and gave her hand a slight squeeze, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to leave you alone, I went to your house and told them that you are attending a patient for me and you’ll be gone for a bit, you can rest as much as you need here.”

Rey smiled, “It’s ok, Cerberus was here, I wasn’t that alone”.

Kylo smiled back, “The other pups are just outside, you were gonna be dog piled so I had to shoo them away, Cerberus gets to stay because he is technically still one hound”, they both giggled while Cerberus sat obediently beside Kylo and wagging his tail. 

However, Rey was still in a predicament, she needed to know. “What happened to me? I was in that garden earlier, then I remember… things.”

Kylo breathed deeply, his smile from earlier faded as he enclosed Rey’s hand in both his hands, his lips quiver as he spoke, “That was the Asphodel Fields, that’s where the souls I judge go, to be cleansed, part of that cleansing is facing your fears, you would have been fine if you were already a soul, there would have been nothing physical that can break, but you are not, you are still a living, breathing human Rey, and I apologize greatly for letting you experience that pain again”. 

When Kylo helped Rey with her fears, he saw her struggles and her pain, he now understood her constant need to be of help, to heal, and he has never felt such anger like he did in his immortal life. 

Admiittedly, he had seen many mortal, children or adults enter the underworld, who had stood in front of his throne, he had seen their lives, heard their stories, he has to, it is his job to judge a mortal’s soul if they are fit to live again or a punishment is needed, and more than he would’ve liked, he has seen those that has experienced the same or even worst than Rey’s hardships and yet it has never affected him as much as hers did. 

His eyes were sad and pleading for Rey to give him forgiveness that she thought was not needed. She shook her head and says "It was my fault Kylo, I'm the one that got lost” as she firmly press her other hand to his, but Kylo shook his head and retaliated, "No Rey, it is mine, you are in my domain, you are my guest, you are my responsibility, and I am truly sorry".

“It’s ok Kylo, even though I remember the bad things, it also made me remember the good things as well and why I am helping and healing as many people as I can, someday they too may help someone like me, like what Amilyn did for me”, Rey paused for a bit and touched Kylo’s cheek, “you were also one of the good things I saw”, then she blushed.

Kylo held her hand and pressed it further to his cheek to savor this moment, it has been a while since he felt her hand on him and it was still wonderful to the touch. He loves her hand so much, it is the hand that heals and he realized then and there that he also loves her, they gazed at each other so lovingly that they only broke away because Cerberus got impatient and jumped on the bed startling them both, they both giggled as the hound licked both of their faces.

* * *

It took at least 3 days for Rey to recover, it was much more about her mental health than any physical pain. In those 3 days, Kylo would personally fetch food from the surface daily for her, she wondered and asked why he needed to do that, it was not like the underworld is lacking in food supply, she’d seen the demons eat before, there were fruits and other things she had never seen before, but he had never allowed her to eat any of it. Kylo just shrugs and tells her that the food in the underworld are not meant to be consumed by humans, he does not tell her the whole truth though. 

Whenever Kylo goes to the surface he always made sure that Rey would not be alone at all times, he would either leave her with one of the demons or the hounds and he would always return as soon as possible. He promised her, even though she might not have heard it, he planned on keeping that promise. He has an eternity of his life to do so. 

Rey returns home with Kylo right behind her, Amilyn, not at all surprised and frankly, quite happy about it, she had even consistently teased them about their time together in Kylo’s home, which the two could only respond with an awkward silence and a blush coloring their cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I subverted from my original story for this fic in another fandom.
> 
> Originally, there were only 3 Chapters, but I didn't expect this part to be long, anyways, I will definetly complete this in the next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short last update for this fic, but i hope you still enjoy it 😃

Kylo had shown Rey the different places inside the Asphodel Fields, of course with his protection over her. The fields were beautiful and peaceful, it was an endless peace. There were places where the souls roam freely, Rey was surprised that souls don’t have faces or features, Kylo had explained that physical appearance means nothing in the world of the dead.   
  
“The Asphodel Fields had different places that can be differentiated by the flowers or trees growing in it. For example, the place where you were before had flowers representing strength, like Oak and Gladiolus, because one must have the strength to face their own fears”.   
  
“I didn’t notice that, I guess because I’m a doctor and plants for me are mostly used for medicine.”   
  
Kylo nodded in response understanding her meaning, “You can visit the Asphodel Fields as long as you do not enter it, at least not without me.”, he added. 

  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Kylo had been on edge, he remembers Amilyn's words that Rey had fallen for someone and he doesn't know who, so he had the demons asked it for him, however, anyone he asked, would look at him in a funny way then shakes their heads. Frustrated, he finally gave up and asked her himself, but he didn't expect for Rey to stare, blush, stutter, then ran away. He was confused at what just happened. When he followed her, all the demons he passes by had frowned at him and had this look of disappointment.   
  
Kylo found her just outside in one of the entrances of the Asphodel Fields where she watched the souls play and being at peace.  
  
"I love this place, it's very peaceful,'' she said while looking at the scenery   
  
Kylo nodded in agreement and he offered his hand so they can enter the fields, "Yes, it is very peaceful here, the flowers are always blooming and everyone is happy."  
  
"And I… I also love you"  
  
"Me too", it took a minute before Kylo had realized what she said and his reply, his eyes widened and he stared at Rey. "Truly"  
"Yes"  
  
Kylo was unable to contain his happiness that he carried Rey into his arms and spun her around the garden. The garden itself was happy for its owner that the flower petals was dancing around them. Kylo then kissed Rey on the lips then he said, "I love you", as they danced in the garden. 

* * *

  


It took sometime before Rey could finally agree to stay in hell with Kylo. She first had to train 2 apprentices that could replace her as a doctor in the village.   
  
When the time came, she was welcomed in hell as the bride of their beloved god and the entire hell rejoiced. 

  
As the two shared a kiss after their union, Kylo had asked for her to call him by his true name, then he whispered to her ear. 

  
“Ben, my name is Ben”, and she whispered back “Ben”, as she gave him the brightest smile she could offer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo|Ben is more poetic with the flowers while Rey is more scientific.


End file.
